I Thought You Were Different
by CrystalWatersXo
Summary: There are challenges you shouldn't accept. You'll just end up losing everything and most important the person you love. There will always be people who judge you, people who don't like you, or hate you, even without any reason. Try to listen to the good people without getting caught in lies. "How could you do this to me, Beck? I thought you were different..." {Bori} {OOC}
1. Chapter 1

**I Thought You Were Different:**

**Chapter 1**

**Helloooo! I'm new on here and yeah, this is my first story. This actually popped into my head a few weeks ago but I couldn't find time to write or I just didn't know how to start.:D Sorry for any grammar or other mistakes. I'm from Germany so English isn't my first language. So this is also kinda a challenge for me haha. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. **** I hope like it. Please tell me what you think, if you like it or not. I really want to hear what you think of this. Well this is I guess a Prologue? I don't know, haha, I'm new yeah.**

**Oh and sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer, I hope! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or any character from the show. All rights belong to Dan Schneider. The only thing I own is my plot.**

* * *

Tori woke up to the sunlight flooding her room. She wrinkled her nose and looked at her alarm clock. 6:30am – time to get up. Moaning she got out of my bed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she walked over to her mirror and brushed her long dark brown hair. She sighed as she looked at herself.

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, well a regular - beautiful - day. It was fall but it was still warm outside. Some birds were chirping. Tori walked to school, kicking some leaves that had fallen off the trees. Brown, red and yellow. _Nice colors. _She thought.

As she walked through the big corridor doors that said "Hollywood Arts" she looked around. She was greeted by a few people, smiling at her. "Hey Tori" or "Sup Victoria!" They called. She preferred Tori though. She smiled back, making her way to her locker. She took out some books. Drama and Math were her first classes. She actually enjoyed Math. _The only thing I'm actually really good at. _Wrong. Tori was known for her beautiful voice. She loved singing, but one thing she didn't love was attention. Some people wanted it, some needed it – but Tori? She was trying to avoid it as much as she could. Which wasn't always easy, because of course there were people who enjoyed listening to her. When people told her to just do her thing on stage, she couldn't. It's not like she didn't try… it was just… hard for her. She wasn't the most self-confident person. When people tried to convince her that she was amazing, she would just shrug it off. _Lies. _She always thought. But the only one who was actually lying to her was… Tori herself. She knew she was talented but she just didn't want to admit it, or maybe she just couldn't. Of course there were also people who tried to make clear that Tori was nothing. That's probably the reason why Tori couldn't admit it. But those people where just "_jealous bitches_" as Tori's friend Jade likes to say. Jealous, that's what they were. Tori had long soft her, big brown eyes, a body of which everyone could dream of and of course a beautiful voice.

_I should be happy right? Well… I am not._

Tori Vega might seem happy. But she wasn't. She likes to pretend she was though, because she didn't want people to worry about her. It wasn't their business. Or maybe she just wants to pretend to be happy to convince herself that she was, even if she wasn't. _Pretending to have a perfect life is better than knowing you'll probably never have something like that, right?_

Wrong. What about trying to change her life? Trying to stand up against those people who told her she was nothing? The people who torture her every day? No, that wasn't an option for Tori Vega. She was too afraid of what people might think of her. Too afraid of failing. But there would always be people who judge you, people who don't like you, or even hate you. Maybe even without any reason. You can't change that. But something you do can change is to respect yourself, respect who you are. Even if it was hard. But those voices that kept telling her she was nothing were louder than the voices who told her she was amazing. Tori Vega could only see the bad sides of herself.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Just to make this clear… this is going to be a Bori story. There will be dialogue in the next chapter and you will also get to know new characters.**

**Xo Crystal.**


	2. Hey readers!

**Hey readers! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews and follows!**

**I am really happy that you guys actually like this story so far!**

**And I am really sorry to say that this is not a new chapter.**

**I was about to post a new chapter but I saw that someone stole/copied my story and changed/added some words.**

**You can check it out here s/8680294/1/Tori-s-Mental-Breakdown (if the link doesnt work, it is FuzzySmurf's story Tori's Mental Breakdown)**

**It is obvious that it's my story. **

**I am really, REALLY mad right now!**

**I try to fix things now and I'm not going to post a new chapter until this problem is fixed!**

**So sorry, but it's not my fault.**

**If you have any further questions, PM me!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!**

***ugh yes another author's note***

**Hello people!**

**About the previous „chapter"…**

**Some people sent me hate saying that I copied the story. Not true.**

**And the author of "Tori's Mental Breakdown" FuzzySmurf (WHO REALLY COPIED MY CHAPTER) changed their name to Bori0298 and REPLACED THE COPIED CHAPTER after people said that they copied my chapter, which was true. (Instead they posted the Poem they were going to post.)**

**And before they replaced it, someone PMed me saying:**

**"This story already exists, called Tori's Mental Breakdown**

**s/8680294/1/Tori-s-Mental-Breakdown**

**COPIER!"**

**I did not copy it. I was the one who write it. My story's the original.**

**Yeah, and then the author changed their name replaced the chapter and PMed me: "life I honestly liked your story but next time don't accuse people of doing**

**** that they didn't do"**

**(the author also blocked me so I can't review or PM them)**

**The author was acting all innocent and accusing me of accusing them of something they never did.**

**Then someone reviewed on my story saying:**

**"Confused:I'm confused right now. How did that author just copy your story but**

**change a few things around? I've read both and yes they both have a similar**

**storyline (if I can even call it that for one of them) but ones a poem and the**

**other is a story so please tell where the copying occurred ?"**

**YES! The stories sound similar… NOW! And that's because the author replaced the chapter and that person who reviewed read the new/replaced chapter.**

**I am really sick of it.**

**Please stop sending me hate and accusing me of accusing "Bori0298" of something they never did, because they obviously copied my chapter and then replaced it, so the people who didn't read the copied chapter don't know.**

**Please believe me, because it's the truth.**

**The author is also not only accusing me of accusing them, they also accuse some other people that told them that they stole my chapter.**

**So please just forget about it now, because the problem is "fixed" now. (ok not really but whatever).**

**PS: if you don't get it or if you have questions, PM me & I will try to explain it better.**

**I hope you are not mad at me, because I did nothing wrong. And thanks for sticking with me if you are still here.**

**The next chapter is coming soon! :)**

**-Xo Crystal**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Yes, I said the next chapter would come soon… I'm sorry for the delay! But I'm in my senior year, that means I gotta study, study and study… I'll try to update every weekend, but I can't promise anything. **

**Hope you will enjoy this.:) **** And tell me whatcha think, I'd like to know… ;)**

**Oh, one more thing, Tori & Trina are not sisters in this story, so they're not related!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters from Victorious.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

After second period I walked up to my locker to get my stuff for the next classes. _Damn, where is my History book? _I smirked as I finally found it. _Ha, you thought I' wouldn't find ya right? _I put it in my bag, just as I heard giggling. I looked up to see everyone backing away to make space for "them".

Trina Coleman and her "entourage", Amber and Ashley. Some people call them "the A's". Yes, Trina's name doesn't begin with an "A", but she wants people to pronounce her name like "Triney" **(A/N so the "A" gets more emphasized)**… So I guess that's why.

I shivered only thinking about them… Trina's the most popular girl. She's got the looks, she's got talent,** (A/N yes, Trina's actually talented in this story;))** every girl wants to be friends with her and every guy wants to be with her.

I don't get it though… Trina's mean, conceited and deceitful. And she basically tries to make my life a living hell. Amber and Ashley aren't better though. They're just as mean, they do what Trina does, like what Trina likes, hate what Trina hates and try to be just like her…

I tried to walk off, but they already noticed me. _No escaping anymore, Tori… _I tried to stay cool, but I just couldn't around them. I got nervous and rubbed my sweaty hands against each other. Fearing of what they would do to me today, I looked down, trying not to look into Trina's eyes.

Her eyes were full of hatred. Her lips forming a mischievous smirk.

"Ohh, look who we got here girls, little Tori Vega!" Trina's voice was so innocent, but mocking.

I looked down. "What do you want Trina?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to give you this." She smiled a fake smile and handed me one dollar.

I was confused. "What is that for?"

"So you can get a better life, honey." She smirked and everyone bursted out in laughter.

I felt tears building up. My vision got blurred but I could still see the silhouettes of people approaching us. It was as if everything was in slow motion. The laughter, the people pointing their finger at me, Ashley and Amber twirling their hair on their fingers, Trina putting her hands triumphantly on her hips, everything… I couldn't stand it anymore, so I ran off into the girls' bathroom. As soon as I sat on a toilet, the stall locked, I bursted out in tears. _Why are they doing this to me? What have I ever done to deserve this? Why, why, why? WHY ME…? _It's sad, but I was already used to it, still it felt horrible every single time.

Just as I got the courage to get out of the stall, the bell rang. _Ugh seriously? _I walked up to the mirror to fix my makeup. I looked into the mirror and stared at myself. I was a mess. My eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks were streaked with mascara and my hair was messy.

Just then I heard the restroom door click open. I swung my head around to look at the person who was entering the girls' bathroom. Jade. I forced a smile to look at her, but she just shook her head. I rested my hands on the sink and looked onto the ground.

"Tori…" She trailed off.

I looked up into the mirror to see her standing behind me.

"You can't just let them to that to you."

I felt anger rushing through my body, so I turned around to face Jade.

"Well what do you want me to do?!" I screamed at her, even if I knew it wasn't her fault.

She didn't say anything, just took a step forward and took me into an embrace.

I couldn't help it, so I just started crying into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, there's nothing for you to be sorry about Tor…" Her voice was harsh, yet so calming.

I let go of her to face her again. Her eyes were full of sorry and anger. _Why is she angry? Is she angry at me? Why does she even care about me? _

"Are you angry at me?" I whispered while looking down again.

"No, hell no, Tori, why should I? Her voice was serious.

I didn't answer, I just shifted my feet.

"That bitch is gonna pay, she can't just talk to you like that. Ugh I hate her…" She looked away with an angry expression on her face.

I quickly looked up grabbing her by her shoulders. "No Jade, please don't! You will just make it worse!" I pleaded.

"But Tori, you can't just let her treat you like crap and don't do anything about it!" She yelled at me. _She just doesn't understand me… _

"Yes I can, Jade! And I will…" I stormed out of the girl's bathroom, into the now empty hallway. I went to my locker to get my bag. I bent down to pick it up. I must have dropped it. As I opened it, it was empty. _What the hell? _I looked around and noticed that all of my books were lying on the floor.

"Trina…" I whispered to myself while picking them up and shoving them into my bag.

I knew I was already late, but I ran off quickly to get to my next class anyway.

* * *

**So I guess I will just leave it like that since it's already midnight here and I have school tomorrow.**

**I don't know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so let me know if you have some requests. ;)**

**Xo Crystal.**


End file.
